


В когтях Кумихо

by Nechist



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, спойлеры к главе 130
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist
Summary: Кумихо лиса-оборотень из корейского фольклора. Это слово дословно переводится как «девятихвостая лисица» или «старая лисица». В отличие от японских кицунэ и китайских хули-цзин, в легендах кумихо почти всегда выступают в отрицательной роли. Это коварные обольстительницы, нечисть, обязанная питаться человеческими сердцами или печенью.





	

**Author's Note:**

> упоминается моменты из глав №2 - 126 "Беда, что заставила меня понервничать" и №2 - 130 "Не выдержал", измененный тайм-лайн. На самом деле маньхуа катайская, а не корейская

Мо Гуань Шань приехал на рыбный фестиваль Чхвенамдан с одной только целью. Его не интересовали ни морской парад, ни состязание по рыбной ловле, ни прочие развлекательные мероприятия. Единственное, из-за чего он появился в порте Мосыльпхо, были кулинарные соревнования по приготовлению разных блюд из желтохвоста. Он все еще надеялся возродить семейный ресторанчик, пришедший в упадок после того, как отца посадили.  
И эти рецепты и принципы приготовления были ему очень нужны.

Например, то что счищать чешую с рыбы надо неострой стороной ножа под холодной струей воды от хвоста к голове, или то что рыбу надо готовить сразу как выловили, или то что обязательно надо вырезать линию сосудов.  
В остальном никаких особых принципов, как при приготовлении фугу, он не заметил. Да, рыба быстро теряла соль, так что браться за нож с ней надо было в последнюю очередь.  
Шань уже предвкушал, как сможет договориться о поставках хотя бы замороженного филе, когда заметил какое-то движение с боку. Он повернул голову, пытаясь понять, показалось ли ему, но ситуация слишком сильно напоминала то происшествие вечером у супермаркета, что бы просто так отмахнуться. Он видел Хэ Тяня. Хэ Тяня, который за кем-то бежал.

И пусть Шань прекрасно помнил, чем закончилась его прошлая попытка проследить за этим типом, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Даже воспоминания о проволоке, которой обещали зашить его рот не остановило. Двинулся следом, не забывая оглядываться по сторонам. В прошлый раз его это не спасло, но поделать с собой Шань ничего не мог. Он миновал ящики, которые готовили к погрузке на корабль и замер, увидев, наконец, Тяня. Тот замер над лежащим на земле человеком, которого, похоже, догнал. Вот он приложил его ногой по ребрам — вполне ожидаемо, а затем наклонился и сделал какое-то движение, и на доски вокруг плеснуло красным. И вот тут Шаня затрясло от осознания. Этот мудак только что убил человека.

Он начал отступать, не сводя взгляда с окровавленных пальцев Тяня, сжимающих что-то и тут запнулся за лежащие на причале доски. Грохот, кажется слышали на другом конце Чечжудо, и конечно Хэ Тянь повернулся в его сторону. И вот тут Шаню стало совсем фигово, потому что вместо смазливой рожи, на которую велись девочки, у Тяня была гребаная звериная рожа, как в том дурацком фильме про кумихо. Желтые глаза с черными точками зрачков, выпуклый кошачий нос с влажными чуткими ноздрями, а еще у него были клыки. Вот только это не было фильмом, и ему реально могли сожрать сердце. Он не стал дожидаться, когда Тянь бросится на него и разделается как с этим парнем. Сорвался с места, мечтая оказаться как можно дальше.  
Вот только именно это стало сигналом для того, что бы Хэ Тянь бросился за ним.

Толпы возле порта только прибавилось. С одной стороны это позволило Шаню мгновенно затеряться среди людей, но и сам потерял Кумихо из виду. К тому же он постоянно налетал на людей, что замедляло продвижение. Его пару раз схватили за одежду, явно собираясь выяснить отношение, но Шань кое-как вывернулся, оказался, наконец, на другой стороне площади.  
Заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь понять, удалось оторваться или нет, и в этот самый момент на его плечо опустилась ладонь. Каким чудом сердце не выпрыгнуло у Шаня из груди одним богам известно.  
Он медленно словно во сне развернулся, готовый к тому, что вот сейчас ему вырвут сердце и глупо моргнул, нос к носу столкнувшись с полицейским.

— Ох, господи!

Офицер, который явно уже не чаял обнаружить хоть одного нарушителя, обрадовался ему как родному.

— Пили, да?

Шань оглянулся на толпу, в которой мог прятаться красавчик Хэ Тянь, на самом деле оказавшийся реальной дикой тварью из дикого леса и кивнул. Он обвинения в хулиганстве он как-нибудь отмажется, не впервой.   
Полицейский вытащил наручники и завернул ему руки за спину. Ощущение было неприятное, и Шань надеялся, что ему не придется привыкать к подобному.

Он пошел вслед за офицером, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как на него смотрят. Наверное, так соседи смотрели на его отца, когда его забирали в участок. Шань не помнил этого, как не помнил того, как оказался на заднем дворе и долго молотил кулаками стену, разбивая их в кровь. Врач, пока бинтовал его руки, сказал, что это было состояние аффекта.  
Шаню было плевать, как это называется. Он больше не хотел повторения.

Впереди показалась машина полицейского, припаркованная на обочине, и он перевел дух. Сейчас его отвезут в участок, выяснят фамилию, позвонят матери. Она опять будет пить успокоительное, плакать втихомолку, но это лучше, чем если ей придется стоять над его могилой.

Он уже успел мысленно отрепетировать свою покаянную рожу, в которую мать, знающая его как облупленного, ничуть не поверит, когда они вдруг свернули в противоположную от машины сторону.

— Эй! — Шань попытался упереться, но не преуспел. Полицейский словно и не замечал его попыток, пока они не оказались на задворках какого-то здания, расположенного неподалеку от порта. Мо Гуань, наконец, смог вырваться, отшатнулся, разворачиваясь, и выругался, беспомощно напрягая руки.

Кумихо в полицейской форме его нисколько не порадовала.

— А как же сохранять беспристрастность и объективность как истинный слуга обществу и не злоупотреблять своими полномочиями? — он попятился назад, хотя знал, что бежать ему особо некуда.

Кумихо повела мордой, втягивая воздух и пошла на него, то сжимая, то разжимая пальцы, на которых медленно удлинялись ногти. Вернее теперь они уже были похожи на когти. И Шань очень ярко представил. как их вонзят ему в живот, вскрывая.  
Он уперся спиной в стену, с точкой запрокинул голову, изучая высоту. Нет, будь у него свободны руки, он бы все равно попытался залезть, но так.

Кумихо остановился, коснулся когтями ткани формы, рванул, пуская на ленты. Кажется, она раздражала его, потому что лис настолько увлекся, что некоторое время был полностью погружен только в это занятие. И конечно, Шань был бы дураком, если бы не попытался воспользоваться моментом.  
Бегать со скованными руками было еще тем удовольствием. Но, по крайней мере, ему удалось вырваться из тупика. А пока Кумихо опомнился, пока рванул следом, Мо Гуань успел пробежать до полицейской машины и дальше. 

Теперь на него оборачивались еще больше, показывали пальцами. Кто-то из туристов фотографировал его. Шаню было плевать. Главное было сбежать.  
Он на полной скорости врезался в кого-то, и они полетели на асфальт. Еще успел удивленно подумать, почему видит перед собой смазливую рожу вместо звериной морды, и тут его как кипятком обварило.  
Хэ Тянь!

— А ты быстро бегаешь, — Подняться с этого ублюдка, не имея возможности опереться руками, оказалось еще той задачкой, а скатиться ему мешали чужие руки, касающиеся боков.

— Отвали! — просипел Шань и замер, когда колено Хэ Тяня скользнуло между его ног, надавило на плоть. Он не поднялся, подлетел, едва не шлепнувшись на задницу, чувствовал, как горит лицо.

А этот выродок сидел и посмеивался над ним. Так и хотелось с ноги врезать ему по роже. Очевидно, Хэ Тянь почувствовал его настрой, вскинул лицо, и всего на мгновение на Шаня глянула Кумихо.  
Этого хватило, что бы Мо Гуань отрезвел. Замер не зная, что ему делать. Толпа собравшаяся вокруг отсекла его от липового копа, но это не значило, что он будет ждать, когда люди разойдутся.

— От кого ты так убегал? — Хэ Тянь поднялся на ноги и Шань в очередной раз мысленно скривился – ему приходилось слегка, но задирать голову, что бы посмотреть ему в лицо. — И откуда наручники?

— Не твое дело! — Мо Гуань подался было назад, но его быстро изловили.

— Уже мое, — Тянь ткнулся носом ему в шею, заставив собравшихся смущенно отворачиваться, а самого Шань вспыхнуть, казалось еще сильнее. — От тебя пахнет кем-то из наших. Кто?

— Он не представился, — Шань понял, что сбежать не получится и только поморщился. — Наручники сними.

— Он тебя заковал? — он чувствовал, как острые когти скользнули по металлу браслетов, чуть царапая. Но заставил себя стоять на месте. Вот коготь скользнул в скважину, начал поворачиваться и браслет реально раскрылся.

— Да.

— Пошли-ка, поговорим в спокойной обстановке, — Хэ Тянь не отпустил его от себя, притиснул к боку и повел сквозь толпу. Шань не нашел, что возразить.

***

— С чего я должен тебе готовить?! — Шань стиснул поварешку в руках, не отводя взгляда от сидящего за кухонным столом Хэ Тяня. Тот вольготно вытянул ноги в дорогих ботинках и нахально скалил уже не вполне человеческие губы. По крайней мере, клыки Шань точно видел.

— Давай подумаем, — Кумихо провел пальцем по столешнице и звук получился до того неприятным, что Мо Гуаня передернуло. — Либо мясо жареное по всем правилам. Либо сырое – твое.

Выбор был очевиден и Шань повернулся к плите.

— Что вы такое?

— Нас называют по разному, — отозвался Тянь. — В Китае хули-цзин...

— Не знаю, как дзинь, — Шань принялся резать мясо, стараясь не думать чье оно. — Но что хуй ли, это точно!

Он вздрогнул, когда чужие когти коснулись загривка. Провели до ворота майки, подцепив ткань, и чуть потянул, словно хотел заглянуть за него.

— Ты намерен слушать дальше, или будешь упражняться в остроумии?

Шань замер, стараясь, лишний раз не шевелиться. Чуть повернул голову, что бы видеть лицо Кумихо, если в этот момент эту морду можно было назвать лицом.

— Я слушаю, — губы слышались плохо. Его спасло только то, что надо было следить за мясом. Тянь отодвинулся, а потом и вовсе сел за стол. 

— В Японии для нас придумали поэтическое название кицуне, но мне больше нравится корейский вариант.

— Кумихо?

— Ты определенно умнее, чем хочешь казаться, рыжий, — Хэ Тянь довольно оскалился. — Не испорти мясо, а то заставлю сожрать.

Шань очень хорошо представляя, что так будет, но ничего не мог поделать со своим характером. В прошлый раз это был соевый соус, в этот раз уксус.

— Но все так же ищешь приключения на свою задницу, — констатировал Тянь, потянув носом. — Что ты хоть готовил?

— Мясо Хэ, — а вот за это его могли и когтями полоснуть, но Кумихо только расхохотался, оценив шутку. 

— Живи пока.

Пальцы снова коснулись его шеи, на этот раз без когтей и погладили. Шань развернулся, что бы наплевав на опасность, высказать этому типу все, что думает, но его заткнули одним из самых действенных методов.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — Шань лежал на разворошенной постели, смотря в потолок и пытался понять - то ли ему так хорошо, что плохо, то ли уже так плохо, что хорошо. В окно, сквозь плотно задернутые шторы, пробивались первые лучи солнца, а воспоминания о том, что делала с ним Хэ Тянь всего пару часов назад, были слишком свежи.  
Наверное, надо было радоваться, что не сожрал сердце, а только попортил, но легче от этого не становилось.

Мо Гуань слишком хорошо запомнил и пальцы в собственной заднице, и то, как головку загоняли чуть не в самое горло, заставляя судорожно дышать, когда была возможность и то, как его насадили на член, заставив кричать и просить.  
Тянь на его беду оказался умелым любовником, помешанным не только на своем удовольствии. Шань кончил под ним дважды, забрызгав спермой свой живот и грудь, лежал, тяжело дыша, пока не перевернули на живот и не взяли в третий раз.  
Вот тут он окончательно растерял всякий стыд и подставлялся под толчки, насколько мог, прогибал спину. 

Сейчас даже вспоминать об этом не хотелось. Он словно протрезвел и старался даже не смотреть в сторону Хэ Тяня, сидящего на краю кровати и курившего вторую сигарету подряд.  
Наверняка, выгонит его, как только докурит. Все верно, он получил свое. Шань попытался сползти с постели стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как разъезжаются ноги. Хорошо же его этот ублюдок...

— Куда? — Хэ Тянь повернул голову, рассматривая его.

— Не насытился еще?! 

Вместо ответа его дернули назад, снова прижимая к постели. Мо Гуань попытался вырваться, но похоже это было такое же бесперспективное занятие, как заставить Тяня перестать называть его время от времени этим дурацким американским псевдонимом, который он сам же и придумал.

Замер он только когда Тянь снова завладел его губами, втолкнул язык. Только сжимал пальцы на плечах Хэ, кажется, только подстегивая его. По крайней мере, стояк, упирающийся в его живот, говорил в пользу этого.

— Надо будет разобраться с тем типом, который тебя заковал, — сказал ему Тянь, между поцелуями. — Но чуть позже. Сперва я заберу твое сердце.

Шаню оставалось только надеется, что это высказывание было метафорическим.


End file.
